Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-5x+2y = -4}$ ${y = 2x-1}$
Answer: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $2x-1$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-5x + 2}{(2x-1)}{= -4}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-5x+4x - 2 = -4$ $-x-2 = -4$ $-x-2{+2} = -4{+2}$ $-x = -2$ $\dfrac{-x}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-2}{{-1}}$ ${x = 2}$ Now that you know ${x = 2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 2x-1}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 2}{(2)}{ - 1}$ $y = 4 - 1$ $y = 3$ You can also plug ${x = 2}$ into $\thinspace {-5x+2y = -4}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-5}{(2)}{ + 2y = -4}$ ${y = 3}$